


Home

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Raph, SplinterRequest: Can I request something where the reader has been secretly friends with the 2016 tmnt? She's a bit younger so they treat her like a little sister. She ends up homeless when her foster dad kicks her out cause he's a ranging alcoholic and doesn't want to spent money feeding her anymore. So the guys end up taking her in and even Splinter treats her like his own daughter. Just something cute and fluffy.





	Home

You wondered the street, freezing, starving, tired and scared.   
it had to be well into the early morning and it had been raining heavily over the last few hours and you couldn’t deal with it any more.   
Taking out the secret mobile Donnie had given you a few months ago, you unlocked it and pressed to call Donnie. You hated that you would probably be waking him, but you didn’t have anywhere else to go. Donnie answered within the first few rings.   
“[y/n]?” He asked, as if double checking he had read the name right on the screen.   
“Im really really sorry, but can I come round?” You asked, your voice shaking from both fear and cold.   
“Are you okay? Of course you can.” Donnie sounded genuinely worried. You were about to lie and say you were fine, but when you were just about to go round in the state you were in, you’d rather give them a heads up.   
“No, he chucked me out. This time for good. I don’t have anywhere to go.” You broke down, sobbing down the phone as you heard Donnie moving around and heard typing on the keys of his computer.   
“we’ll be there in 5 minutes, are you okay to stay there that long?” Donnie asked and you made a ‘uh-hu’ noise. “You get into any trouble or anything, give me another call.” Donnie said and then you said goodbye to him.   
You were in a back alley which was dimly lit, so you backed into the wall, hoping it was hid you.  
But you didn’t have to stay there long when you heard a manhole cover slide open and Leos voice.   
“Where did she say she was?”   
“She should be around here somewhere.” Donnie answered.   
“Im here.” You called out, walking over to where the sound was coming from and around a corner to see Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey.   
“Are you okay?” Raph came over to you, his eyes scanning for any signs of injury.   
“Yeah, I just didn’t know where else I could go.” You confessed, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.   
“What happened?” Mikey asked, earning a punch from Leo.   
“He said hes fed up with me. Doesn’t want to waste the time and money feeding me anymore so I should just go live on the streets where I belong.” You told them, tears streaming down your cheeks as you spoke the words that crushed you.   
“You aint living on the street.” Raph growled, angered by your foster fathers arrogance and selfishness.   
“And you don’t belong there!” Mikey piped up, making you smile.   
“Thanks guys. But i don’t have anywhere to go. Im too old to go back to an orphanage and ill just be lost in the system again. And I don’t have any money to get my own place.” You shrugged, realising the desperateness of your situations.   
“Why don’t you come out the rain? Splinter wants to talk to you.” Leo offered you a hand and you took it, like a child holding their fathers hand.   
the four of your headed back to the lair. You were rather amused as they took up guarding stations around you. Leo to your right, Donnie in front of you, Mikey to your left and Raph behind you.   
It made you feel special and important.   
During the journey, you apologised a number of times for waking the boys and making them come out in weather like this.   
“Its okay, Raph was snoring so loud, we weren’t sleeping anyways.” Leo chuckled, earning a nod from Donnie and Mikey who agreed while Raph muttered some sort of insult which made you giggle.   
you couldn’t count how many times they had helped you. You would be lost without them.   
3 years of friendship meant that the five of you were completely comfortable with each other. In fact, you barley spent any time in your foster fathers house. Not that he ever noticed.   
As you drew close to the real place you considered home, you wondered why Splinter would want to speak to you. It was late and while you didn’t like waking Donnie up, you hated waking splinter.   
Splinter, unlike your foster father, was a father figure. He was kind to you, he helped you, he offered you support wherever possible and he had really helped you become the person you were today because of him and the brothers.   
They were your real family.   
Entering the lair, you saw Splinter sitting in his normal seat.   
“you wanted to speak to me?” You asked, well aware how late it was.   
“Yes, it is about something we have been speaking about for a little while now.” He indicated to the brothers who were now behind you.   
Frowning slightly, you walked towards him and took a seat, wanting to show him the respect he deserved.   
“are you happy when you are here?” Splinter asked and you didn’t need any time to respond.   
“Of course, happier than ive ever been.” You confessed.   
“What if this was to become your permanent home?” Splinters question made your mouth open. You had never been given a choice in any discussion concerning your home. You had been handed from person to person like an old book. And you had never been happy.  
Especially with that thing you had been staying with. He was abusive and a alcoholic. You never understood how he was able to adopt you nor how he was able to look after himself, never mind another person.   
But Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie always made you feel special. They were genuinely happy to see you when you came and would go out of their way to make sure you were happy. They protected you, made you laugh, stop your tears, supported you, everything a family should do.   
Everything you had never had.   
And now you were being offered the one thing you never dreamed you would have.   
A home. A proper home.   
As tears streamed down your cheeks, this time out of happiness, all you could do was nod.   
\--------------timeskip -----------------  
It had been 3 months since you had moved into the lair with the turtles and splinter. And not a moment had passed that you regretted it.   
You had taken the spare room and each of the brother brought you something to make it your own.   
Leo had broken into your foster fathers home to get all your things. He had to do it because no one wanted you going back there, Raph would punch the man in the face, Mikey would make some sort of comment and get caught and Donnie had threated to hack the mans electronics and make something bad happen (eg, stop his benefits, get him fired, Donnie really didn’t know until he got there).   
Mikey had given you a number of things to make your room ‘cool’ and you loved everything. You had never really got presents so even the smallest thing meant the world to you.   
Donnie had wired up your room with everything. He even got it so you could turn off your lights, turn on your tv or games console with your phone, which was very, very cool.   
Raph had helped you decorate. For such a big guy, he was really good at small detail.   
Splinter treated you no differently than his own sons, apart from punishment. He had a soft spot for you so something that would normally get Mikey in a load of trouble only got you a small ‘tut’.   
And as you sat in the living room, watching a movie on the sofa with Leo, Donnie and Raph while Mikey came back with popcorn, you couldn’t help but feel at home.


End file.
